<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You and I. by TooAceForThisShit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308237">You and I.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit'>TooAceForThisShit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hurt/comfort [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, i wrote this at 2AM pls love me, its pretty gay yall, sorta - Freeform, thanku to discord group and sprinting amen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Issei couldn’t fathom what brought him to his current ordeal, he stood, and he waited for the pieces to click into place, but the longer he watched the more he felt out-right lost at what was being displayed to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hurt/comfort [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You and I.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is cheesy and bad, bare with me tho i havent written for these boys since 2017 and only recently started writing for haikyuu again</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Issei couldn’t fathom what brought him to his current ordeal, he stood, and he waited for the pieces to click into place, but the longer he watched the more he felt out-right lost at what was being displayed to him. He knew one day he’d get married, there would come that person who was it for him he just didn’t think it would happen so soon. </p><p>Okay soon, maybe wasn’t the word. Out of the blue perhaps, the man who was on one knee and had been for a while was looking increasingly more and more anxious the longer he stared at him, the person he knew to be confident and sure in their movements in everything in life was nervous about what he would say. Him! Matsukawa Issei! He would’ve been laughing if he didn’t think it would make this situation worse. </p><p>The thing was he knew he would eventually get married, and stay with that person forever, he just always thought it would be him that asked. </p><p>But no, there goes the one and only Hanamaki Takahiro surprising him again. They had talked about marriage in detail, they’d been together for years so they both knew it was going to happen. and yet here he was absolutely gobsmacked, and utterly at a loss for words. </p><p>Something must have showed on his face because Takahiro started talking, and not in his normal teasing lit, but in his ‘oh my god I fucked up and there’s nothing I can do to fix it’ “hmm… not that I don’t like you staring at me normally but Issei can you please do something say anything, holy shit.” </p><p>Issei snapped out of it, shaking his head, he locked eyes with Takahiro again, he tries to think of anything not stupid to say right now but he comes up empty-handed, “I--I always thought I’d be the one purposing.” he rushes out, rubbing the back of his neck, he looks down at his feet. </p><p>Takahiro gets up, not closing the ring case, the ring case with a simple silver band. “That’s your problem? Are you sure? I mean I know we only talked about it last year, and you had said you weren’t ready then--not that I was but… I just thought.” Issei feels his heart drop to his feet, he quickly steps into his space, grabbing the hand dangling by his side dejectedly. </p><p>Takahiro startles, his eyes flickering back up to his, Issei clears his throat, feeling a burn start from behind his eyes, “I love you, ‘Hiro. and nothing could change that, we’ve been together for so long that I’m not sure that I know how to live without you hogging the blankets and leaving packages of cream puffs everywhere,” he glares at him for that, he pushes through feeling a small smile on his lips, “Listen. I don’t think I could live without you calming down after work when I’m so amped up, or sleep without your weight on my chest, or the notes you leave in the morning,” he swallows thickly, “I need that.” </p><p>Takahiro's eyes are glistening, the wind blowing through his hair faintly, and he remembers that they’re in a small park not far from their apartment out in the open where anyone could happen by them, his face flushes at the thought but he pushes that to the back of his mind, he squeezes his hand, Takahiro’s voice shakes as he talks, “I was trying to make you cry, you absolute dick. What the fuck.” he hastily wipes the tear from his eye with his wrist, he locks eyes with him once more and clears his throat. “I love you more than I know what to do with, and I want to spend the rest of my days with you even if the rest of those days are in our apartment locked away from everyone else. You’re my person, even if marriage is just a piece of paper, I want that and everything else that comes with it. Matsukawa Issei, will you marry me again?” he doesn’t go back to his knees, he stares into his eyes, and he waits, the sun setting behind his head making his hair seem like it’s glowing. </p><p>He feels the tears on his cheeks before he realizes he’s actually crying. That doesn’t seem to deter Takahiro, he keeps going seeming spurred on, “You may have thought that you’d have to be the one to ask, but I’ve been thinking about doing this every day for a year, and I know the ring isn’t much.” </p><p>Without thinking he holds out his left hand, nodding. Barely managing to stutter out a yes. Takahiro, removes the ring from the box, he grins at him then looking cheeky, “I knew you’d say yes.” when the ring finally rests on his finger, he cuts Takahiro off the one way he knows always works, kissing him softly on the mouth, stunting whatever he was going to spew next. </p><p>_</p><p>Later when they’re back in their apartment, after being looked at weirdly by an older gentleman who found them making out on a bench, curled up in bed fully clothed, Issei resting his head on Takahiro’s chest listening to his heartbeat as he plays with his hair. </p><p>“Why did you think I wouldn’t ask you?” Takahiro asks the words rumbling in his chest, he doesn’t stop what he’s doing, just calming keeps playing with the tangled mess he claims to be hair. </p><p>Issei shrugs, shaking his head against the soft fabric of Takahiro’s shirt, he doesn’t know what to say, “I just-- well when I thought I was straight-”Takahiro snorts loudly, he hits him lightly on the chest to shut him up. “I just always assumed if I ended up with a girl I’d ask, and then when I first had a crush on you,”</p><p>“Awe, babe you had a crush on me,” he coos. </p><p>He thumps him again on the chest, slightly harder, “You confessed first, and we’re literally engaged now.” he shushes him again when he hears him open his mouth, “Let me say my thing you asked.” Takahiro laughs softly but quiets going back to playing with his hair. “I was thinking about it and how our relationship would go on, and even if you broke up with me sometime later in the future I knew then that I wouldn’t find someone who was as good as you were for me, and I daydreamed of asking you to marry me a lot in high school and college and--I wanted to ask you, I’m not a very romantic person…” </p><p>Takahiro seems to not like that, he stops what he’s doing, and taps him on the back so he’ll lift his head, “You’re super romantic all the time, you just show it different ways instead of being outright romantic and proclaiming your love all the time you say it in the way you hold my hand, put a blanket over me when I fall asleep on the couch in the afternoon, or how you make dinner in the evenings even when you’ve been working all day, you’re romantic, maybe it’s not what everyone else would see it as, but I see it.” he doesn’t try to make a joke about it for which he’s eternally grateful for, slowly he drags his hand up to his back and into his hair, curling his fingers around the locks he presses a kiss to his forehead, letting him go back to hiding his face in his neck, he feels silly how even after all these years he can still set of shivers up his spine. </p><p>“That’s gay,” he says, kissing his neck. </p><p>Takahiro snorts, “Dude, I just gay proposed to you, you should’ve seen your face.” </p><p>“Dude did you think my face was handsome, because that’s gayer.” </p><p>“I’m gonna gay kiss you, and you’re going to gay shut up, because I wanted to live in a world where my fiance didn’t just call me dude.” <br/>“You called me gay first.” </p><p>It gets quiet, another kiss is pressed to his forehead, and he presses another one to his neck in turn. The room is growing dimmer by the second and he knows they’ll soon have to get up and make themselves food, in the moment though all he can think about is the person he’s near, the person who he’s going to spend the rest of his life with. </p><p>He shifts closer, “Wanna take a nap.” </p><p>“I never thought you’d ask.” </p><p>_ </p><p>A year later, they say ‘I do’ and a month after that they move into their own house, it’s small and needs a lot of work, but it’s close to both their jobs and has a small backyard they can walk the cats in, and every night they get to lay in the same bed as one another, well one hogs the blankets and the other snores. </p><p>It’s far from perfect yet they can’t imagine being anywhere else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading, and feel free to check out my other haikyuu stories, theres quiet a few of them now sjfisg </p><p>kudos and comments mean everything</p><p> </p><p>Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>